Episode 438 (22nd February 1965)
Plot Elsie is embarrassed that Dennis knows she came home at midnight. She maintains that Norman is just good company. Florrie enjoys having a man in her life. Elsie sends Dennis to the shop for cigarettes so she doesn't have to face Florrie. Len asks Irma if she'll take Jerry out. Irma agrees when he stresses that he's just after a friend for Jerry. Norman asks Elsie to call on him at his hotel. Ena spreads the word that Elsie's "exhibition" went on until midnight, having seen her return from the vestry. Len gets Jerry to buy matches from the shop so that Irma can ask him out. Jerry doesn't take the hint when Irma offers to bring her record player round to the flat. He gets flustered and runs away after Florrie spells it out. Len tells Irma to take no notice of Jerry and gives his apprentice a rollicking for not accepting. Elsie lies to Dennis that she's going out with Dot later. Jerry isn't prepared to see Irma while he's married. Elsie advises him to snatch what happiness he can. Charlie entertains the Rovers regulars with stories about the things he sees whilst collecting. Hilda doesn't approve of Irma being alone with Jerry in his flat. Elsie and Norman have clandestine meeting at his hotel, feeling ashamed of themselves for telling lies. Norman tells Elsie he's going to Iceland in two days and knows Florrie won't come to Canada with him. Irma is bored at Jerry's as the pair have nothing to say to each other. Jerry is stiff at first but unwinds as he tells Irma about his passion for cycling. Norman receives a message that Florrie is on her way. Elsie clears off before she arrives. The residents grow concerned when they hear strange noises coming from Jerry's flat. Len goes up and finds a boisterous Jerry and Irma playing push-penny together. Elsie tells Norman that if he wants her, she'll be waiting with her bags packed when he returns from Iceland. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen *Harry Sedgewick - Alan Gerrard Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Unnamed hotel - Reception and bar Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), and Stan Ogden (Bernard Youens). In addition to these, Dot Greenhalgh (Joan Francis) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A diversion for Jerry and crossroads for Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,170,000 homes (2nd place) Category:1965 episodes